


sucker (for you)

by rareluvs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A game of tag, Kissing, M/M, Mushrooms, Short, alice in wonderland but gay, flustered minho, furry bfs, hyunjin is the white rabbit, hyunjin makes the first move, minho is the cheshire cat, the flowers gossip, they're both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareluvs/pseuds/rareluvs
Summary: just the hyunho wonderland au we needed





	sucker (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the jonas' brothers song yes i know it came out like 5 minutes ago don't judge me (also its a little short cause im writing it at 1 am)

everyday seemed the same in his tree.

sometimes he roamed around looking for food to snack on, or to visit the other shitheads in this place. but there was one thing in his boring routine that made it less dull, and always caused a smile to crack his mask of bored eyes.

the white rabbit.

speaking of.

“hi little rabbit, care to stop for a moment to chat with me?” the cat grinned stretching out his body onto a thick tree branch and watching the rabbit stop in his tracks with shining eyes.

“oh come on darling, i don't bite.”

_we go together_

_better than birds of a feather, you and me_ _  
_

_we change the weather, yeah_

_i’m feeling heat in december when you're 'round me_

the white rabbit looked at his watch, then at the horizon and made a move that surprised the cat. he put his watch in his coat and dared to step closer to the cat's tree, going so far as to stand at the trunk of it, looking up into his eyes. the sight made his heart beat faster, his cheeky demeanor fading a tad. although, the cat would not admit this of course.

“what do you want, minho?”

at the use of his real name, the cat let out a huff, climbing down from his faithful tree until he stood in front of the rabbit, his big eyes looking up at the other. “well, sweet hyunjin, since you've spared time for me,” minho thought for a moment, intertwining their hands without knowing, “let's have some fun, hm?”

 _i’ve been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars_

_i follow you through the dark, can't get enough_

_you're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain_ _  
_

_and, baby, you know it's obvious_

the rabbit and the cheshire cat ran down to the fields filled of mushrooms spreading out and ranging from the size of a an eyelash to the size of elephants, minho stopping where there was a clearing. turning to hyunjin he grinned, “let's play a game, darling.”

hyunjin's ears perked up at this, the cheshire never failing to catch his attention, even now. “what kind of game? you know i have to be gone in a while if i want to keep my head!” his statement only made minho shrug and smirk. “yes yes i know, the queen having your head and all that, now as i was saying. let's play a game of tag, hyunjinie.”

the rabbit raised his eyebrows, going slightly into his blond hair, minho taking notice of such a movement.

“if you win, i'll give you a prize.” at this, hyunjin laughed, making minho's lips twitch up involuntarily on their own accord. “and what, do tell, is this prize?”

“catch me to find out!”

and just like the cheshire cat was gone.

of course having the ability to appear and disappear had it's advantages for minho. he had used this to play many pranks on many different people and to get out of trouble, but this time, he always made sure that hyunjin knew where he was. seeing him close by but never being able to reach out and grab him in time was minho's favorite part. the way hyunjin would huff and try again as if he hadn't been trying for god knows how long, and repeating the cycle.

 _i’m a sucker for you_

_you say the word and i’ll go anywhere blindly_

_i'm a sucker for you, yeah_ _  
_

_any road you take you know that you'll find me_

at some point, minho stopped to give hyunjin a break, popping up to sit on one of the larger mushrooms as if it was a chair, legs crossing over themselves and his head in his hands, looking at the other at an angle.

not even noticing how hyunjin had come closer, standing at the mushroom when he sat, minho almost flinches but he doesn't. “can i change what the prize is, cheshire?” minho hops down from the mushroom and sees that hyunjin was a bit tired looking from chasing him, and he worries.

only a little bit.

“anything can happen in wonderland, darling.”

the white rabbit nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

 _i am a sucker for all the subliminal things_ _  
_

_no one knows about you (about you), 'bout you (about you)_

the flowers saw the cheshire blush, almost howling in singsong like voices, minho shushing them up immediately with a deadly look. only it was not so deadly with the crimson coating his heated cheeks.

“why, um. why did you do that?” ironic really. after having so many conversations with hyunjin and getting to admire him from afar, teasing him sometimes when he should stop for a second, the mischievous cat became flustered with one simple kiss from a bunny who never liked to be late.

“it's like you said, minnie.”

 _“_ anything can happen here _.”_

 _and you're making the typical me_

_break my typical rules_

_it's true, i'm a sucker for you, yeah_

the entire flower bed would be gossiping about the second kiss that the two shared. how minho seemed to pull hyunjin closer by his jacket. how he had let himself purr out loud (and rather loudly at that) when hyunjin cupped his cheek with one hand and rubbed circles onto his face. how hyunjin's foot seemed to tap slightly due to happiness during their kiss, excitement evident in his movements.

and maybe this would carry farther than the flowers. maybe everyone would know that the white rabbit had made the cheshire cat purr and turn into putty. they didn't mind it, to be honest. if the whole land knew of then so be it.

they were suckers for each other regardless.


End file.
